<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Satu—Sembilan by Profe_Fest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718402">Satu—Sembilan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest'>Profe_Fest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker Game (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4th Anniversary of Miyoshi's Episode, Angst, Bad Poetry, Character Death, Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jangan sampai redup</p>
<p>
  <em>Hidup!</em>
</p>
<p>[ Untuk peringatan 4 tahun episode Miyoshi. ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Satu—Sembilan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji yang diadaptasi menjadi anime oleh I.G Production. Saya tak mendapatkan keuntungan materiel apapun dari fanfiksi ini.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satu layu, sembilan luka tumbuh</p>
<p>Satu pergi, sembilan hati memerih</p>
<p>Luka menganga; <em>berdarah</em></p>
<p>Menggoreskan lara</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elegi ditembangkan tanpa suara</p>
<p>Tanpa nada</p>
<p>Merefleksikan duka</p>
<p>Yang dilarang untuk dibuka</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Namun, bukan berarti</p>
<p>bilur itu tak nyata</p>
<p>Hanya tak kasatmata</p>
<p>Samar di antara canda tawa</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hujan turun mengguyur sukma</p>
<p>Entah sejak kapan</p>
<p>Kehilangan sebegini runyam</p>
<p>Untuk diterima kenyataan</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perang masih panjang</p>
<p>Pilu ini mesti reda segera</p>
<p>Agar tak ada lagi yang berkurang</p>
<p>Jangan lagi hilang—seperti <em>dirinya</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jangan tenggelam—jangan seperti <em>Ophelia</em></p>
<p>Jangan sampai redup</p>
<p>
  <em>Hidup!</em>
</p>
<p>Jangan binasa</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satu habis, (ter)tinggal delapan</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>